undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Par Avion/Issue 12
This is Issue 12 of Par Avion. 208; Seth's Cabin Everyone stands there in shock besides Craig, who is hugging Sasha. The poor kid is now on the floor, sobbing into Craig’s shoulder. Poor kid. I can’t imagine what she is feeling right now. If I witnessed my mother’s death I would’ve jumped out after her. I’m not scared, I’m in shock. I don’t know what to do. My instinct is to go to Sasha and comfort her, but instead I spring into an action that I feel is wrong, but it has to be done. I have to make sure she wasn’t bit. I take Sasha by the hand, bringing her to the kitchen. I turn my head, seeing Seth and Greg following us. I push Sasha against the wall. “What are you doing?” Sasha asks, her voice is still trembling which makes me feel worse. “Put your hands up.” I say. She complies and I examine her body. She looks clean, but being extra safe is always helpful. “Take off your shirt.” I say, wanting to double check that there is no bites. “I’m not bit!” She says forcefully. “Julio, let it go. She just lost her mom.” Greg says, looking at me. “Esse, we have to make sure she won’t attack us and we don’t lose her.” I argue. “I’m not bit.” Sasha repeats. “Just take off the damn shirt, Sasha. We just want to make sure you are fine.” I say, my voice is beginning to shake. I feel bad about this. Sasha finally listens and takes off her shirt, standing there in her bra. She is shaking, turning around in a circle to show that there is no bites on her. “Happy?” She asks sarcasticlly, putting her shirt back on. Greg takes Sasha’s hand, saying “I’m sorry for your loss.” “So am I.” I say, feeling bad about what I just did. But I had to do it. I had to make sure she wasn’t bit. That was the only right thing to do. I look at Sasha. She still has tears in her eyes, and is looking at me with a mean look. “Put it here.” I hear Adam saying from the other room. Greg takes Sasha into the other room, and I proceed to follow. I am stopped by Seth, who pulls me over to the side. “I have something to confess.” He says, looking me in the eyes. His eyes are calm, while mine are flackering. “Talk to Adam.” I say, trying to get free of the old man’s grab. “I’ve got guns in the woods. I won a hunting cabin two miles from town.” He says, still looking calm. I should be happy now, but I’m not. I realize what this means; he caused Clancey’s death. If we had guns we could’ve saved her and poor Sasha would have her mom. He held out on us. I punch the old fucker in the face, taking him down instantly. “FUCK YOU!” I yell, punching him again. Everyone now gathers around as I keep punching Seth. I don’t care what they think. This man killed someone. “What the hell is happening?” Erin asks, and Adam now proceeds to split us up. “THIS FUCKER KILLED CLANCEY!” I yell. I can’t control my rage at this point. I don’t know why. It’s not because I was that close to Clancey, but still. He killed someone. “What?” Sasha asks, looking from me to Seth. “THIS FUCKER HAD GUNS AND HE DIDN’T TELL US.” “We...” Julia says. “We could’ve saved her.” “EXACTLY!” I yell, punching Seth a last time. Then I am pushed away by Adam. “HE KILLED HER!” “Let’s be rational here.” Abigail says, trying to defend the old man. “We’re done with rational. We should hang him outisde for those things. My mom is dead because of you.” Sasha says with red eyes. Julia takes Sasha out of the room, the two girls leaving. I grab Seth’s shirt, his now bloody face is looking sad, still calm though. “Where is this cabin?” I ask, trying to calm down. “In the woods.” Seth mutters, blood dripping out of his mouth. “Take us there.” I say, letting him go. Credits *Erin Fergerson *Adam Smith *Craig Nelson *Greg Demoor *Julio Valentin *Abigail Hudson *Julia Sullivan *Seth Tillberg *Sasha Baron Deaths *None Category:Par Avion Category:Par Avion Issues Category:Issues